Caillou Destroys Burger King (punishment day)
by jojoDO
Summary: Caillou is so bad he receives the dreaded punishment day.
Boris was in the kitchen, standing with a pleasant look on his face. Caillou walked up to him, also having a pleasant look.

"Hey dad." he said in a deep voice unfitting of a 4 year old.

"Yes, Kayloo?"

"Can we please go to Burger King?"

Suddenly Boris's expression changed to anger. Caillou leaned back, a shocked expression on his face.

"No! We are having a family dinner tonight, Kayloo."

Caillou's expression changed to sadness.

"But dad. I want to go to Burger King."

"We are not going to Burger King, and that's final."

Suddenly Caillou started crying. He began dancing, moving his hips left and right while he thrust his fists.

"I want to go to Burger King. I want to go to Burger King. I want to go to Burger King. I want to go to Burger King. WA OOOOOOOOH ELELELELELELELELELELELELELEL YO HANA."

Finally Boris gave in, causing Caillous expression to change to happiness,

"Alright, fine. We will go to Burger King."

"YAA OOOOOOOH ELELELELELELELEL AYYYYYY." Cailou cheered.

The four of them arrived at Burger King, and Caillou approached the man who sounded just like his dad.

"Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?"

"I would like chicken nuggets, french fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Caillou said.

"I'm sorry, but we only have vanilla."

Suddenly there was a loud noise as if to signify a shocking revelation. the music became ominous. Caillou's expression changed to anger.

"What. Are you kidding me. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"K Low, they do not have chocolate." Doris said.

"IWANTCHOCOLATEIWANTCHOCOLATEIWANTCHOCOLATE!" Caillou said in a screaming voice, flailing his fists wildly.

"Kayloo. Stop that right now, or you are grounded." Boris commanded, his expression angry. Suddenly Boris Doris and Rosie's expressions turned to fear.

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. I WILL DESTROY BURGER KING."

The screen turned blood red and rock music played as Caillou flailed his fists in the air and grew large. The entire screen rumbled as the front counter was swept away.

"WUH EEE UHH UHH UHH UHH UHH UHH AH." the man cried as he was blown away to oblivion.

"GEE ARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARRARR!" Caillou yelled as he continued to wreck Burger King.

Suddenly Boris grew humongous and started dancing as Caillou suddenly shrunk back to normal, crying.

"OH WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO WOO! KAYLOO! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY BURGER KING! THAT'S IT. WE ARE GOING HOME."

 **BACK IN THE CAR**

"WA OOOOOOOOH ELELELELELELELELELELELELEL YO HANA." Caillou cried.

"Shut up, Kayloo." Boris replied, his face angry along with Doris's. Rosie was still crying from shock.

"Mom and Dad. I'm sorry. Can we please go back and get a vanilla milkshake?" Caillou pleaded.

"No! K Low! You cannot go back and get a vanilla milkshake!" Doris yelled.

 **BACK HOME**

Boris pumped his fists in the air with anger as Caillou cried.

"Kayloo! How dare you destroy Burger King! Thatsit. You are so ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1 zero ZERO zero ZERO zero ZERO zero ZERO zero ZERO zero ZERO years.

Suddenly Boris approached Caillou, whose face turned to fear.

"Furthermore, today is punishment day. First punishment, setting you on fire."

Boris stuck out his finger and flames shot out at Caillou, who began crying and dancing.

"WAHERFUJNDHSKFRUBD ITSSOHOTICANTTAKEIT WAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI EE EE AH!"

"Second punishment, liquid nitrogen shower."

The two arrived at the bathroom, Caillou stil crying.

"Get in the f****** shower, Kayloo."

"ITSSOCOLD ITSSOCOLD ITSSOCOLD ITSSOCOLD ITSSOCOLD! WAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI YO DUD!"

"Shut the hell up. Last punishment, killing you."

"No dad. Please. I don't want to die." Caillou pleaded, crying.

"Say all you want, Kayloo."

Boris shot Caillou several times until finally he fell on the floor, dead. For some weird reason, his corpse was smiling.

"Yay. I killed Kayloo." Boris cheered, pumping his fists.


End file.
